


Not Again!

by Rosine



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Multi, Rivex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosine/pseuds/Rosine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just your average night when the Doctor pick up River, isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Again!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spoilersweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilersweetie/gifts).



River was putting the last touch of her lipstick when she heard the TARDIS noise: her ride was there. She waited for the Doctor to get out bafore turning to face him, with a corny smile. The Doctor’s jaw dropped. She was wearing thigh high boots with a leather black skirt and a corset that did nothing to hide her biggest feature - quite the contrary in fact.

-Hello Sweetie.

After a moment the Doctor managed to find his voice back.

-River… you might want to change in something more… low key, shall we say. Your parents are sleeping in the TARDIS.

-Oh, don’t worry, Mother has been wearing far worse. Beside, I’m going on a date. I just need a ride.

-Not again!

-Well, what can I say, sweetie? Have you seen Alex Kingston? I can’t help myself.

-But… 

-Don’t worry, there won’t be butts tonight, Matt Smith isn’t there.

With another cheeky smile, River passed the Doctor and went into the TARDIS. A few seconds later her voice rose again.

-I don’t need you to drive her, Sweetie, but I really doubt you want to spend the night in my cell without me!

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilersweetie is feeling poorly so here’s my attempt at cheering her up.
> 
> It’s unbeta’d (I’m still French) and it’s the best I could come up with on such short notice.


End file.
